Fall For You
by Totaldramfan123
Summary: Follow the lives of Phil Brooks, Eve Torres, AJ Lee, and more as they find out that life isn't always fair and you can't help who you're attracted to, while they go through the years
1. Wedding Gowns and Cigarettes

"Flora's Wedding Gowns." Phil read aloud, "you seriously want to shop here?"

"Considering I want a wedding dress yeah." replied Phil's best friend Eve.

Phil groaned before stepping inside with Eve, "What about this one?" he asked pointing at a short one near the entrance.

Eve snickered, "You must have forgotten I have been planning my wedding since I was six years old, I've seen The Wedding Planner 48 times, watched every episode of Say Yes To The Dress twice, and I have watched every episode of Four Weddings three times."

"So you're a loser? I knew that." Phil replied.

Eve hit him before grabbing a dress and heading into a changing room, "I hate you."

"Love you too!" Phil called.

"What do you think?" Eve asked after she came out.

"Remind me why I'm doing this again?" Phil asked.

"Come on you promised you's be happy for me Punk!" Eve whined.

"And I am I just don't like your fiancee." Phil told her.

Eve smiled, "Punk I'll you need to know is that I love Chris, you don't have to like him but I'd really appreciate if you give him a chance to change your mind."

"To sound like your ex, really?" Phil asked.

"Don't remind me of that jerk, I can't believe I ever dated that guy." Eve said.

"Niether can I." Phil added.

"Smart ass." Eve retorted.

Phil faked offense, "You forgot incredibly good looking."

"Did I?" Eve asked.

"You did." Phil answered.

"Must be because your not." Eve replied.

"Well that hurt." Phil stated.

"Good." Eve stuck her tounge out at him.

"By the way that dress looks hot." Phil complimented.

Eve smiled, "Thanks, I can't wait until I pick out what you wear for your wedding."

"Whoa, Eve no rush there." Phil told her.

"Come on you haven't dated anyone since you and Serena broke up." Eve said.

"Your point?" Phil asked.

"You need to get back in the game!" Eve exclaimed.

"The game?" Phil asked.

"You know what I mean." Eve replied.

Phil tapped his chin, "Do I?"

"Come on Phil, you know the girl for you is out there somewhere."

"AJ where's my coffee?" Chris asked harshly.

"Right here Mr. Masters." AJ handed Chris the cup.

Chris took a sip before glaring at AJ,"This is awful is this even my brand?"

"I-i-"

"Stop stuttering and answer me!" Chris demanded.

"They were out so I got you a different kind." AJ explained.

Chris glared at her, "A different kind?" Chris looked at AJ's white shirt, "You need a new shirt."

"Why?" AJ asked.

Chris smirked before dumping his coffee on her head, "Your dismissed for the day Ms. Lee."

AJ swallowed the lump in her throat, "T-thank you Mr. Masters."

AJ walked out of the office building and grabbed her phone from her pocket, "Daniel can you give me a ride?"

"AJ," the harsh voice of her boyfriend answered, "Glenn and I were watching the game."

"Sorry for bothering you." AJ said.

"Eve are you sure about this whole wedding thing?" Phil asked.

"For the millionth time Punk, Chris is the nicest man I have ever met he's the one for me." Eve stated.

"I'll remember that." Phil told her.

"Hey I'm a bit lost do you think you could help me out?" a guy with _dashing _brown hair asked.

"Do I look like a map?" Phil asked.

"Don't be rude Phil, sure." Eve sent a quick glare at Phil before turing back to the man.

"Great, I'm new here and I'm looking for the set of _Legacy_." the guy explained.

"Oh your appart of that show? I heard its going to be great!" Eve exclaimed.

"Yeah, your Eve Torres the weather girl right?" he asked.

"Actually I just got moved up to co anchor with Zack Ryder." Eve corrected him.

The guy smiled, "I'll be sure to check you out."

Eve blushed, "Thanks."

Phil smirked as his friend blushed, "The Legacy set is two doors to the left."

"Thanks man." the guy said.

Phil rolled his eyes, "Anytime."

As the guy walked away Phil looked at Eve, "You're blushing."

"Shut up." Eve hissed.

"Just stating the obvious." Phil defended himself.

Eve punched Phil, "I said shut up."

"He's the one for me." Phil mocked her in a girly voice.

"Shut up." Eve snapped.

"He's the nicest guy I've ever met." Phil continued.

Eve stomped on his foot, "You know maybe you should start listining to me."

Phil put her in a headlock, "Don't think so."

"AJ you should of called me before that stupid jerk." Kaitlyn told her.

"Daniel is a nice guy." AJ defended him.

"Yeah a nice guy who always tells you to shut up." Kaitlyn stated.

AJ sighed, "Nobody's perfect."

Kaitlyn rolled her eyes, "Espiecally not Daniel."

AJ ignored her best friend's comment, "So how's your crush going?"

Now it was Kaitlyn's turn to sigh, "He's still dating Vickie."

"Don't worry Kate, she's old he'll move on." AJ encouraged.

"I hope." Kaitlyn lied her head on the steringwheel, "but she's my boss, she'll fire me."

"Well then you could sue." AJ told her.

"Right I forgot I'm totally rich enough for that." Kaitlyn replied sarcasticly.

"When I get promoted I'd help." AJ said.

Kaitlyn pulled a cigarette out of her purse, "Don't take this the wrong way AJ but the way Chris treats you I doubt he'll ever promote you."

"Really Kate?" AJ asked.

Kaitlyn grabbed her pack of cigarettes, "Sorry you want one?"

"You know I'm trying to cut back, plus Daniel hates it." AJ told her.

"You can't let him tell you what to do." Kaitlyn stated as she lit her cigarette.

AJ smirked, "You just don't like smoking alone."

Kaitlyn smirked back, "Yeah but what does that have to do with anything?"

**A/N Okay should I continue with this? Any couple requests? Also if you read my other story sorry for not updating after writing the entire chapter it got deleted so I'm trying to re-write it...**


	2. Bosses and Meetings

**Chapter 2**

"Kaitlyn do you have your report finished?" Vickie asked.

Kaitlyn faked smiled at her boss, "Yeah its printing."

"Maybe you should go and get it." Vickie suggested.

"I would but I'm on break." Kaitlyn said before stepping out of the conference room, "Yeah dad I'll be fine perusing my dreams in New York, stupid."

"I don't think so."

Kaitlyn turned to Dolph, "Hey."

"Just so you know if you wouldn't have moved to New York you wouldn't have met me and I'm pretty cool to know." Dolph told her.

Kaitlyn blushed slightly, "She's pretty mad."

Dolph rolled his eyes, "Thanks for that."

"Sorry she just-"

"Gets on your nerves? Believe me I know." Dolph interrupted.

Kaitlyn smiled, "Great tell her I'm off for the day."

"Will do." Dolph called as Kaitlyn walked off.

"I hate my job." Eve stated as she walked over to Phil.

"Nice to see you too." Phil replied sarcastically.

"I mean today I had to act as if I am not totally repulsed by that bastard Zack Ryder." Eve ranted.

"Well that's what you get when you abandon your dreams." Phil said.

Eve glared at him, "What was I supposed to do dance as a clown at birthday parties?"

"Would have been better than doing something you hate." Phil stated.

"What about you?" Eve asked.

"Well I'm hot a good kisser and I'm pretty well in-"

"Don't finish that sentence." Eve interrupted.

"Moody, could this be because of a certain Cody Rhodes?" Phil asked with a smirk.

"No!" Eve denied quickly, "Sure he's attractive but I love Chris."

"Hey look there he is, Cody!" Phil called.

"Don't invite him over here!" Eve ordered.

"Hey Eve, Punk." Cody greeted them.

Eve smiled, "Hey Cody, how's filming going?"

"Great! Got introduced to Randy's love interest today." Cody told them.

"Really?" Eve asked.

"Yeah, she doesn't really have any friends yet though, could I invite her over here?" Cody asked.

Eve nodded, "Sure."

"Great a new addition to the group." Punk said sarcastically.

"She's probably nice just give her a shot." Eve told him.

Cody came back over with a blond, "Eve, Punk, this is Kelly."

AJ looked over at Daniel, "So can you make it?"

"Where?" Daniel asked.

"The restaurant I've been talking about for the past five minutes?" AJ asked.

Daniel looked at AJ, "No thanks you're looking a bit chunky."

AJ looked at herself, "I-i guess you're right."

"Of course I am, now why don't you shut up and fix me a sandwich?" Daniel demanded.

"Okay, but after that I have to head off to work." AJ said before heading into the kitchen.

Kaitlyn pulled a cigarette out of her purse,

"You know those are really bad for you." Dolph said.

Kaitlyn laughed before inhaling, "Aren't you supposed to be with your girlfriend?"

Dolph snickered, "Vickie and I aren't exclusive."

"And the moon is made of cheese." Kaitlyn added sarcastically.

Dolph ignored her comment, "I know someone who could help you with that."

"Smoking? I don't need help." Kaitlyn stated.

Dolph shook his head, "You say that now but in twenty years you'll be bald and alone."

"Bald?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Saw it on a video." Dolph told her.

Kaitlyn rolled her eyes, "Those are paid people who dress up."

"You sure?" Dolph asked.

"Yeah." Kaitlyn answered.

Dolph flipped his hair, "What about Cancer?"

"What are the chances I'll get it?" Kaitlyn asked.

"As much as my brother's." Dolph answered.

Kaitlyn stared at him confused, "What?"

"My brother used to smoke, he's still alive, can't talk anymore he hates it though." Dolph told her.

"Well maybe if someone could help me?" Kaitlyn asked looking at Dolph.

Dolph smirked. "Don't see why not."

Eve looked at Kelly, "Nice to meet you."

"Yeah? You too." Kelly responded.

Eve looked over at Cody who was obviously staring at Kelly and felt a bit of jealousy sweep through her, "So you look like the kind of girl who starves herself is that true?"

"Um excuse me?" Kelly asked.

Eve laughed slightly at the weird looks she was receiving from Phil and Cody, "I meant can't keep stares off yourself, you are really pretty." Eve nearly gaged saying all those nice things to her.

"Thanks you're kind of pretty too." Kelly said.

Eve crossed her arms, "Sorry?"

"Hey Eve don't you have your wedding cake to shop for?" Phil asked.

"You're engaged?" Cody and Kelly asked at the same time.

Eve smirked, "His name's Chris he's a vice president at a publishing company in the village."

"Well congratulations, when's the big day?" Kelly asked.

"The third of February." Eve told her.

"Well that's fantastic and soon." Kelly responded.

"Yeah, would you two like to come?" Eve asked.

Kelly looked over at Cody and smiled, "Want to be my date?"

Eve's jaw nearly dropped, one thing she established about Kelly was that she definitely had an eye for Cody and she didn't know why she had problem with that, "You should."

Cody smiled at Eve before turning to Kelly, "Sure we're good friends."

Eve tried her best not to grin, he didn't like her back! "Great I'll give you two the info tomorrow."

"Try not to grin your ass off." Phil whispered as they walked away.

"And why would I do that?" Eve asked.

Phil rolled his eyes, "Forget it, you need a ride?"

"Yeah can you drop me off at the publishing company?" Eve asked.

Phil smirked, "Yep."

AJ silently groaned as she carried papers to Chris' office they were heavy, it was so tall she could barely see where she was going, and he was going to throw half of them in her face later,

"Do you need any help?" Eve asked.

AJ smiled, "Yes please."

"Punk help her." Eve demanded.

Phil rolled his eyes before grabbing half the papers, "Hi."

AJ blushed, "H-hi." she responded shyly.

"AJ!" Chris yelled.

AJ tensed up and walked quickly towards Chris' office, "Sorry Mr. Masters, here you go."

Phil and Eve walked in and Phil handed him the other half of the papers, "Nice to see you again Chris."

"Chris why were you talking to her like that?" Eve asked.

"Oh she's worthless Evie and her work lacks serious skills." Chris said.

"Hey, she is human being, I'm not sure where you grew up, but where I did that means something she doesn't deserve to be spoke to that way and I'm not going to let you speak to her that way." Phil told him

Chris ignored Phil and kissed Eve, "I love you."

"I love you too." Eve responded, despite not being that sure anymore.

**A/N Thoughts? Okay I have been asked many times if I plan on making this Punklee the answer yes! Also do you guys think I should do Chris/Eve and Kelly/Cody, or Eve/Cody and Kelly with somebody else? **


	3. Smacks and Ex's

"AJ where the hell are my shoes?" Daniel asked.

"I don't know, I'm trying to get ready for work Daniel." AJ told him.

"So are you saying that you're more important than me?" Daniel asked harshly.

"Of course no-"

"Because," Daniel interupted, "my shoes are better and worth more than you will ever be."

AJ sighed, "Maybe you left them by the door?"

"Well how would I know? Look!" Daniel demanded.

AJ walked to the door and grabbed Daniel's shoes, "Here you go."

"Finally." Daniel muttered.

AJ looked at Daniel as a thought entered her mind, would Punk treat her like Daniel? She shook the thought out of her brain, of course he would after all she was a lost cost, worthless, useless.

Kelly walked over to Cody, "Hey."

"Hey." Cody responded.

"Okay weird question will you kiss me?" Kelly asked.

"Well um Kelly I-"

"I am super nervous about my kiss today with Randy, I need some reassurnce that I can kiss, please?" Kelly asked.

Cody smirked, "Who am I to refuse?"

Kelly smiled, "Thank you so much!"

"Well here it goes." Cody leaned in and kissed Kelly.

Kelly blushed, "Thanks."

"No problem." Cody responded.

"So how was it?" Kelly asked.

Cody smiled, "Great."

Kelly turned away and smirked as she walked away carefully swaying her hips, her plan was in session.

Eve groaned as she dropped her cell phone,

"You dropped this."

"What are you doing here?" Eve asked.

Mike smirked, "Well I work here."

"How about you give me my phone and go back to Frenchie." Eve suggested.

"You seem to forget that we were broken up when Maryse and I got together." Mike pointed out.

"We were taking some time apart, we didn't break up." Eve hissed.

"Yes we did." Mike argued.

"I told you everything," Eve snapped, "and you move on in two days, we had been dating a year!"

"If it makes you feel any better Maryse is now married to your little friend's co star, Ted." Mike told her.

Eve crossed her arms, "It doesn't."

"Are you over me?" Mike asked.

Eve slapped him, "I'm engaged."

"You didn't answer my question." Mike whispered.

"Hi I'm Phil Brooks with Sports and Things my boss told me I needed to pick out a model for our comercial."

"Well Mr. Brooks, this is Michelle McCool I think she would be perfect." Vickie said.

Phil looked at Michelle, "Well she is quite the looker but no, can I see anyone else?"

Vickie glared at Phil before smiling, "Of course, another good one Layla El."

Phil looked at the short brunette, "No."

"Vickie we have a problem with the dress you picked out for Kaitlyn." Natalya informed her.

"What kind of problem?" Vickie asked, "I designed that myself."

"She's uncompfortable with it she says its a bit too tight." Natalya told her.

Vickie rolled her eyes, "Well Stephanie wants the fashion show to be in an hour, tell her to deal with it or she'll need a new job."

"Fashion show? Mind if I come and pick out a model?" Phil asked.

Vickie sighed, "Sure."

"Thanks." Phil turned away, "I hate being nice to her."

AJ walked into Daniel's office, "Hey, I thought I'd stop by and talk to you."

Daniel rolled his eyes, "Whatever AJ."

"So I was thinking we could have a date night like maybe-"

"I'll stop you right there, AJ you don't deserve to have a good time espeically with hot guys like me!" Daniel exclaimed.

"Maybe I do." AJ argued growing a bit confidence.

"What?" Daniel growled.

"You heard me." AJ stood up to him.

Daniel smacked her to the floor before his eyes went wide, "AJ I am so sorry."

AJ felt tears roll down her face, "I'm going to go."

"AJ please can we talk about this?" Daniel pleaded.

AJ ignored him, luckily the modelinh agentcy Kaitlyn worked at was right next door so AJ walked straight in,

"AJ?" Phil asked.

AJ looked at Phil, "Hi."

"What's wrong?" Phil asked.

"What would you do if someone hit you?" AJ asked.

"Well I'd probably hit them back, wait a second did someone hit you?" Phil asked.

"Well it doesn't matter I'm useless." AJ cried.

Cody walked up to Kelly, "Hey Kelly."

Kelly smiled, "Hey, I was just about to call my mom can I catch you later?"

"How about at dinner El Yonso eight tonight?" Cody asked.

Kelly blushed, "Maybe."

"This dress sucks." Kaitlyn muttered.

"Well if Ms. McMahon would allow me to I'd fire you." Vickie stated.

Kaitlyn smiled, "That's probably because unlike you were I am an amazing model."

Vickie rolled her eyes, "Kaitlyn you have to be in this fashion show can you suck it up?"

"That depends is that what you tell Dolph so he'll sleep with you? I know you don't want to but suck it up?" Kaitlyn asked.

Eve looked at her ex, "It doesn't matter."

"It matters to me." Mike said.

"Well I don't care what you think." Eve stated.

"I think we both know that's a lie." Mike countered.

Eve rolled her eyes, "Think what you want scum bag."

"Maybe I'll think of you and I at the nude beach." Mike told her.

"And maybe if you do I'll kill you." Eve hissed.

Mike laughed, "I thought you told me to think what I want?"

"I did." Eve kissed his cheek, "Now," Eve whispered seductivly, "leave me alone."

Mike stared at Eve as she walked away, "She wants me."

"Who told you that?" Phil asked.

"Everyone!" AJ cried.

"Well you're not, now who hit you?" Phil asked.

"It's nothing." AJ said.

"AJ." Phil presisted.

"My boyfriend." AJ told him.

"What?" Phil exclaimed, "Who is this guy?"

"Daniel Bryan." AJ responded.

"Well don't worry AJ, I'm going to help you." Phil stated.

**AN/ Thoughts?**


	4. Jailbirds and Mirrors

AJ looked at her phone, six missed calls, eighteen new texts, all from Daniel.

"Maybe I should just call him he's probably worried." AJ began pressing Daniel's number in her phone.

Kaitlyn snatched AJ's phone, "He hit you."

"But he apologized." AJ stated.

"That doesn't mean he's sorry." Kaitlyn told her.

"Doesn't mean he's not." AJ countered.

"But-"

"Kaitlyn its my life you don't get to make my decisions." AJ interrupted her.

"You told me to not let you go back to him AJ." Kaitlyn said softly.

"I changed my mind." AJ hissed.

"Fine I don't care." Kaitlyn snapped as she walked out her door.

"Daniel Bryan," Phil growled, "where the hell is he?"

"I'm sorry sir we can't give out that information." the woman informed him.

"Then why are you called the damn information desk?" Phil yelled.

"Sir calm down." the woman warned him.

"What's going on here?" asked Daniel as he walked up.

"Mr. Bryan do you know this man?" the woman asked.

"Wait you're Daniel Bryan?" Phil asked.

"Yeah why?" Daniel asked.

Phil punched him in the face, "That is for hitting AJ," Phil hit him again, "and that is because I don't like you." Two security guards grabbed Phil, "Don't touch her again."

Eve looked over at Kelly before rolling her eyes, she didn't know why she didn't like the girl she was perfectly nice, she just hoped that Kelly wouldn't see her pass her as she began walking.

"Eve!" Kelly called.

Eve stopped and looked at Kelly again, "Hi Kelly I didn't see you there." Eve lied.

Kelly smiled obviously buying it, "Are you busy."

Eve tried not to roll her eyes as she smiled back, "Well I was just about to head out but what do you need?"

"Okay, I know you aren't an actress but could you run some lines with me?" Kelly asked.

"Like you said I'm not an actress." Eve responded, it wasn't a total lie she had done some things in high school but that didn't count.

"I would ask someone else but your like my best friend here and since my break up with Randy is happening soon I thought since I liked it here so much I'd get another role in the studio, this guy came up and offered but you never know who you can trust."

Eve felt bad that Kelly was saying those things, "Well su-"

"Hey Kelly thought about my offer anymore?" Mike asked.

"Mike?" Eve asked.

"Eve, you know Kelly?" Mike asked nervously.

"Hey Kelly who's this?" Cody asked as he walked up to the trio.

Eve looked back and forth from Cody to Mike, she had heard of people having feelings for two people at once but not while being engaged to someone else that she also had feelings for, "I need to go you know because I'm not a beautiful French Canadian."

"French Canadian?" Kelly asked.

"Why don't you ask him." Eve looked over at Mike before walking away, at least she didn't accidentally confess something.

Dolph looked in the mirror, "Hello handsome, have you been working out?" Dolph flexed, "Yeah, you're so handsome that you are what causes global warming."

"Then I better tell the media." Kaitlyn said.

"Kaitlyn?" Dolph asked.

"No Lady Gaga." Kaitlyn retorted sarcastically.

Dolph smirked, "Can you sing something."

"I could if you don't mind your ears bleeding." Kaitlyn told him.

"Oh well, you look stressed." Dolph stated.

"Yeah well I just had a fight with my best friend, I thought I'd come to you because you know I'm trying to stop smoking." Kaitlyn said.

"Well you can't just quit that will only make the desire worse." Dolph stated.

"But what if what you desire the most you never even started?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Well it depends what is this desire?" Dolph asked.

Kaitlyn looked at the ground before looking back at him, "That's the thing I don't know yet but I'm addicted."

"Well you'll never know unless you try." Dolph answered.

AJ took a deep breath before going into her house, Daniel wouldn't do it again to her unless she deserved it like she did the first time,

"Daniel!" AJ called.

"AJ you're home." Daniel greeted her.

AJ smiled, "Yeah."

"Did you send your little boyfriend after me?" Daniel asked.

"What?" AJ asked confused.

"How long have you been cheating on me?" Daniel interrogated.

"I haven't." AJ told him.

Daniel slapped her, "Tell me."

AJ swallowed tears, "I haven't."

Daniel slapped her again, "Cry."

"No." AJ refused not letting a tear drop.

Daniel slapped her harder, "Cry!"

AJ let a tear fall out of her eye.

Daniel hugged her, "It's okay I'll punish you another time."

Eve sat down in a corner and looked at her engagement ring, the wedding was next week but she was battling feelings for not one but two men that weren't her fiancé.

"Eve are you okay?" Kelly asked.

"No." Eve admitted for the first time out loud.

"How do you know Mike?" Kelly asked.

"I started dating him after college when I was twenty two we dated for a year then we had a stupid fight and I broke up with him, two days later I was going to go back to say I loved him and I was sorry but when I got there he was with a girl in bed now its two years later and I'm engaged to a man who I'm not even sure I love." Eve confided in her.

"That sounds horrible." Kelly stated.

Eve smiled, the first real one she had gave Kelly, "Look I was planning on getting married without a maid of honor, but if you want to-"

"Yes!" Kelly hugged Eve.

Eve's phone rang, "Let me get this," Eve answered her phone, "hello, yeah I'll accept the charges."

"Hey Eve funny story." Phil greeted her.

"What did you do?" Eve asked.

"I kind of got arrested." Phil answered.

"I know that jackass." Eve said, "What for?"

"I accidentally punched Daniel Bryan twice." Phil told her.

"Punk, you know I could give you such a hard time for this like you did when I got pulled over but please explain?" Eve asked.

"He hit his girlfriend and I hit him." Phil explained.

Eve sighed, "What's bail?"

"Two hundred." Phil responded.

"Damn it Phil, I'll be there in twenty."

Phil smirked, "See you then."

Eve hung up her phone, "Punk got arrested I have to bail him out."

"Oh go." Kelly dismissed her.

Eve nodded as she walked out, now she had two things left to do, one chose to be a runaway bride or get married, two find out a new way to kill Phil.

**A/N sorry for the long update, okay should Eve be a runaway bride or marry Chris, if she is a runaway bride who should she run away to, Miz or Cody? **


	5. Hearts and Weddings

"Well it was certainly an interesting wedding." Phil stated.

"I still can't believe it." Kelly agreed.

"Well if I know Eve which I do she is being complicated you know the usual." Phil stated.

"Everything was perfect and complicated." Kelly said.

**Three hours prior**

"I'm getting married, I'm getting married, I'm getting married." Eve repeated.

Kelly laughed, "Don't have a panick attack, you look beautiful."

"Yeah you do."

Eve turned her head, "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question, a minute Kelly?" Mike asked.

Kelly nooded and left the room.

"Mike this is my-"

Mike kissed her, "I still love you."

"Mike don't do this not now." Eve said.

"If you tell me that you don't love me I'll leave right now, I'll leave the studio, I'll leave town, I'll leave your life." Mike told her.

Eve looked at the ground avoiding Mike's eyes, "I'm getting married."

"You can run." Mike stated.

"I have to stay." Eve responded.

"Do you want me to go?" Mike asked.

"Hey Eve you look great." Phil interrupted them.

"I'm going to go, bye for good." Mike walked out of the room.

"What was that about?" Phil asked.

Eve gave a half smile, "Nothing."

"So why are we at some random girls wedding?" Dolph asked.

"Because I modeled over at the studio before and I met the bride." Kaitlyn answered.

"Okay but why am I?" Dolph asked.

Kaitlyn smirked. "Can't go without a date."

"Well then I'm honored." Dolph said.

Eve brushed off her dress, "Well is it time yet?"

"Nice to see you too." Phil retorted.

"Sorry, is my vail straight?" Eve asked.

"What's up with you?" Phil asked.

"Nothing." Eve lied.

"Eve I didn't let you drag me into ten bridal stores because we don't tell each other everything." Phil stated.

"Mike kissed me." Eve told him.

"What? Mike do you still-"

"I don't know!" Eve exclaimed, "I just wish that-"

"It is time Ms. Torres." Alicia -the wedding planner- interrupted.

"Phil I'm scared." Eve confided in him.

"Don't worry Eve everything is going to be okay." Phil said.

"But-"

"Listen, if you want to walk out that door tell me now and I'll be there right behind you, honostly I don't give a tiny rat's ass about Chris Masters, but I give a giant's ass about you, so tell me Eve what do you want to do?" Phil asked.

"Hello is this AJ Lee?" a man asked.

"This is." AJ responded.

"There has been an accident, Marvin Lee has had a heart attack." the man told her.

AJ felt tears fall from her eyes, "My dad?"

"I'm sorry Ms. Lee, his surgeries will be done in about two hours I'm sure he'd like you to stop by."

Chris smiled as he waited at the alter, Kelly walked down it flowers in hand in her maid of honor dress, then followed the flower girl, then the ring bearer.

"This is a lovely reception." Kaitlyn whispered.

"I think I swallowed my gum." Cody whispered back.

"Am I surrounded by idiots?" Dolph mummered.

Phil came down the aisle a smirk bigger than Texas resting on his lips, "Everyone may I have your attention!"

All eyes turned to Phil.

"Well as you know Eve Torres is the most annoying person you'll ever meet."

"Doubt it." Chris muttered.

"However," Phil continued, "she is a very smart girl, otherwize known as my best friend."

"Where is Eve?" Chris asked.

Eve pulled her vail off as she drove, "Here it goes Eve."

Eve continued driving and pulled her ringing phone to her ear, "Hello?"

"So you pulled a Rachel after all?" Phil asked.

"Phil I know that every bone in my body is telling me not to do this, my brain is telling me not to do this, but my heart is." Eve looked up and gasped before stepping on the breaks.

"Eve?" Phil asked. "Eve!"

"Oh my god!" Kelly cried out.

"What?" Cody asked.

"There's been a car accident pretty near us." Kelly told him.

"What?" Phil asked.

"Yeah apparentally this girl was pretty messed up." Kelly informed him.

"I was talking to Eve she seemed freaked out and then she gasped and then I didn't hear anything else." Phil told them.

"We have to know if it was Eve." Kelly said.

"Well this was a pretty bad accident, she's lucky you acted fast." the doctor stated, "she's slipped into a coma but if you'd like you can have a minute." the doctor walked out.

Mike squated next to the bed, "You were lucky, I'm lucky, I love you Eve."

**Present**

"She's in a coma." Phil told them

"At least the wedding was nice." Kelly stated.

"Well it was certainly an interesting wedding." Phil stated.

"I still can't believe it." Kelly agreed.

"Well if I know Eve which I do she is being complicated you know the usual." Phil stated.

"Everything was perfect and complicated." Kelly said.

"She'll wake up, she has to."

"Phil?" AJ asked.

"AJ what are you doing here?" Phil asked.

"My dad had a heart attack, you?" AJ asked.

"What AJ I'm sorry." Phil offered her a hug.

AJ accepted the hug, "What about you?"

"Well it doesn't matter right now, what matters is today I realized how short life is, hell my best friend got in a car accident and is laying in bed right now not knowing if she's going to live so right now I don't care if your still with the goat faced loser."

Phil kissed AJ who quickly returned it as they forgot about her dad and Eve.

"So I'm going to go." Kelly stated.

"Can we do this?" AJ asked, "I mean I have a boyfriend."

"Who is horrible to you." Phil told her.

"Well nothing that he says isn't true." AJ said.

"It isn't true but you can't waste your life on him." Phil replied.

"Who are you Doctor Phil?" AJ asked.

"Well my name is Phil." Phil said.

AJ rolled her eyes, "You know what I mean."

"AJ what I know is I want to be with you no ifs ands or buts I want you."

**A/N Phil and AJ kissed! What did everyone think of the chapter? Is Eve going to wake up?**


End file.
